halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Shards of Reality)
This is the timeline for Shards of Reality. feel free to add to it if you are involved in the timeline. 900's B.C.E 938 B.C.E *Beginning of the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War 800's B.C.E 876 B.C.E *Amendment of the Holy Code by the Sangheilos, removing many of their taboo's on the usage of Forerunner technology. 865 B.C.E *Battle of Occam's Rings is fought, resulting in a devastating San 'Shyuum defeat. 832 B.C.E *Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War ends in a stalemate. Formation of the Progeny. 700's B.C.E 794 B.C.E *Huragok discovered by the Progeny. They become observers in the Progeny, while staying independent. 768 B.C.E *First contact occurs between the Lekgolo and the Progeny. 764 B.C.E *The Lekgolo join the Progeny. 600's B.C.E 648 B.C.E *The San 'Shyuum homeworld is destroyed by a natural stellar collapse. The new capitol of the Progeny is moved to the forerunner dreadnaught, also known as High charity. 1100's 1112 *First contact occurs between the Yanme'e and the Progeny. 1300's 1351 *The Progeny discover the Kig-Yar homeworld. Kig-Yar join the Progeny later in the year. 1900's 1922 *Fascism is founded in Italy. 2100's 2142 *The Unggoy willingly join the Progeny after contact is made early in the year. The Progeny assist them in rebuilding their world. 2160 *Interplanetary War begins between the UNSC, the Koslovics, and the Friedens. 2166 *The Battle of Io occurs, resulting in a vital Frieden victory. 2170 *Interplanetary War ends with the defeat of the UNSC. 2200's 2216 *The War of the Dictators begins between the Outer Systems Imperium, and the Socialist Union of Earth. 2232 *The War of the Dictators ends with the surrender of the SUE government to the OCI. *The Unified Earth Empire is formed 2238 *The Imperial Nations Space Command is formed to control and oversee the Imperial armed forces. 2245 *Section 12 is organized by the INSC to spearhead military research and weapon applications for the INSC. 2247 *Doctor Darius Turner proposes his idea of a "perfect race" of humans to the Unified Earth Government. 2251 * The GURKHA Program begins on the colony world of New Albion, under the leadership of Darius Turner. 2300's 2400's 2493 *The Progeny discover the Jiralhanae homeworld. After negotiations, and a brief conflict, the Jiralhanae agree to join the Progeny in exchange for technology and assistance in rebuilding their world's economic base. 2500's 2525 *First contact between the Unified Earth Empire and the Progeny. The first contact attempts by the Progeny go horribly wrong, resulting in the beginning of the First Human-Progeny War. 2529 *Project PROMETHEUS is initiated by Section 12 2531 *Project Yellow Cross is initiated by Section 12. 2549 * The events of Halo: Dark Mirror take place. * Operation Checkmate is initiated by the INSC. It is a daring assault on the Sanghieli homeworld. It ends in a climactic battle, leading to a devastating INSC defeat. 2553 * The Koslovic Remnant State launches a sneak attack on the INSC, taking them by surprise. It is the beginning of a 2 on 1 war against the UEE. * The Koslovicvs and the Progeny sign the Alliance of Stars. 2576 *Earth falls to Koslovic forces. The Unified Earth Empire surrenders to the Progeny and the Koslovics. Admiral Augustus Fermi takes the remnant of the INSC navy and flees into unexplored space. Category:Azecreth Category:Pikapi Category:Shards of Reality